mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
413
Currently of dubious importance, the number 413, or some variation of it, appears sporadically throughout Homestuck. Its purpose may or may not be to foreshadow a thirteenth troll. The number is particularly fitting for a story about the apocalypse; 4 in many East Asian countries is considered unlucky because it sounds very similar to the word for "death" while 13 carries the same connotations in the West, and 1314 in Chinese numerology means "an existence" or "a lifetime" (which a lucky number, though it's worth noting that 413 means "death throughout lifetime"). Use this page to list examples and sightings. The number 612 appears to be its equivalent in Hivebent. Hussie has said that he's moving to the 413 area code. Appearances as a Date *Homestuck proper began on Monday, April 13th, 2009. The date the comic takes place is also April 13th as evidenced by the dates on John's calendar and Rose's Walkthrough. April 13th is also significant in that it is John's birthday. *All of Rose's TinyURL links in her walkthrough have the extension "/0413Name," likely because April 13th is the date she took the screenshots. *The old newspapers in Dad's safe are dated Monday, April 13th 199-. This would mean the year they are from is either 1992 or 1998; however, the Betty Crocker facility was hit by a meteor on December 1, 1995. *In the second room of the underground base, the control panel was automatically set to the date April 13th. *Jade, Dave, and Rose's birthdays are each on the first, third, and fourth of December, respectively. *Becquerel's birthday was discovered by Jade to be April 13th, the same as John's. Since Becquerel came on the same meteor as the Frog Temple, that event must therefore have taken place on that date. *In the Midnight Crew Intermission the raid of the felt mansion is on April 13th of an unknown year. *The four dates John appearified some Paradox ghost slime from are the first, third and fourth of December 1995, and the 13th of April 1996. These dates are also the dates of birth of Jade, Dave, Rose and John respectively. *Wayward Vagabond is 413 years in the future. (Homestuck launch year: 2009, WV's year: 2422) *The Appearifier in the SkaiaNet Laboratory is locked onto Jaspers 3,140 days ago. *After Jade took the Dave's copy of Sburb from the flower capsule in the Frog Temple it was reset to open again in 413 years. **When the Sburb discs were first put into the capsule, it was set to open in 413 million years. *Hivebent starts on the 41st day during the 12th Month. 1+2=3, so 413. See Alternian Calendar. *Jade first contacted John on April 13th at 4:13. Appearances as a Time (Some instances of Military Time have been converted to Standard Time.) *John first gets online at 4:13 P.M. He sees that Dave has been trying to contact him. *The countdown on John's and Rose's respective Cruxtruders starts at 4 minutes and 13 seconds. Except Dave, who's starts at 4 hours and 13 minutes thanks to Jade's forethought. Later when Dave is installing Grist Torrent, the Cruxtruder is at 3 hours and 41 minutes. **When Rose connects to the new network, John's Cruxtruder is down to 41 seconds remaining. *The meteor impacts in the old newspaper articles are recorded as occurring "shortly after 4 a.m.", likely 4:13. *The Reboot countdown in the Skyship Base started nonchalantly at four hours and thirteen minutes. After the Wayward Vagabond finished his game of chess, there were 4 minutes and 13 seconds remaining. In the second room of the underground base, the control panel gave the time as 4:13 P.M. in military time. *Another, longer, countdown exists in the SkaiaNet Laboratory. We first see the countdown start at 3:14. While this may seem insignificant, Rose mentions that she "didn't see that countdown when she entered a minute ago," indicating that she entered the lab when it was at around 4:13. As Rose fritters about the tea set and scarf, we see the countdown continue downwards from 1:43 to 1:34. *The Appearifier in the SkaiaNet Laboratory is locked onto Jaspers at 4:13 P.M. When Jaspers is appearified into Mother's room, the time reads 4:13:14 (a palindrome of 413s). Additionally, when Jaspers reveals his secret to Rose in the past, the time is 4:13:13. *During the end of Act 3, Jade discovers a machine with a countdown. We first see it when it’s at around 4:30, but it cuts to Dave and Rose, and then when we see it again it is at 4:13, which directly corresponds the time on Rose's Cruxtruder when it is activated. *The time on Spades Slick's Crosbytop is 4:13. *When Clover appears for the first time, the time on the safe clock is 4:13. *When Spades Slick kills two sawbucks with one sword, the time when the clock is destroyed is 4:58, and 5 + 8 = 13, so that makes 413. Also, 5-4=1 and 8-5=3 which is more 13 (in order too). *When it is 9:00 at Jade's house (13 minus 4), it is 4:00 at Rose's, 1:00 at John's, and 3:00 at Dave's, creating a 413. *The time to The Reckoning in the End of Act 4 Flash reads 00:14 then 00:13 *Karkat's first appearance is when he pesters Jade at 13:04. *When the time of The Reckoning hit's 0:13, 4 lights flash on and off. *Jade first contacted John on April 13th at 4:13. Appearances as a Random Number *The wireless network that Rose connects to is labeled "0413". This turns out to be related to the 413th hub on the Hubgrid, which was the only unlocked one out of 8400 hubs numbered 0 to 9999, skipping 2304-2495, 4800-5199, and 7504-7695, to make paths through the Hubgrid, and to the center *Bro has a copy of Complete Bullshit , content aggregator, installed on his computer. The software's version number is 4.13. *When the Skyship Base traveled trough the sky, its altitude was 4130. *Rose's Mother opens a secret passage in Jaspers' tomb by pushing the 4th, 1st, and 3rd buttons on a keypad. The 3rd button is the last and also the only one seen being pressed, but the animation strongly suggests her finger moving from the 1st directly to the 3rd, so it follows that 413 is the most likely combination. *The Squiddles have 4 tentacles, whereas the troll counterpart have 6. Appearances related to the Characters *There are four Homestuck Kids, each currently 13 years of age. Note that John was only 10 during the Homestuck Beta (Which premiered on April 10th.) *Each of the Kids has 4 letters in their first name and either 6 or 7 letters in their surname (6+7=13). *Dad's username for Serious Business is Pipefan413. *Jade has 52 Captchalogue Cards which, when no Fetch Modus is selected, are arranged into thirteen stacks of four. *Homestuck allowed us to supply four names (those of the Homestuck Kids). Hivebent allowed us to name thirteen things (Alternia and the Trolls). *At the beginning of the Midnight Crew Intermission, there are 4 members of the Midnight Crew and 13 living members of The Felt. *Playing cards, which symbolically represent the Midnight Crew and the Troll Relationship quadrants, deal with 413, as there are 4 suits of cards and 13 cards within a suit. *In where Hearts Boxcars is struggling with Eggs and Biscuits, there are four visible Biscuits, each using a hat with 13 written in it. *While , there are three pool balls in the lower-right corner of the image: a 4-ball, a 1-ball, and a 3-ball, in this order. *Terezi's typing quirk consists of replacing each "A", "I" and "E" with 4, 1, and 3, respectively. **These substitutions, according to her , utilize the "numerals that the blind prophets of Alternia once used". Appearances related to the Acts *The summary of the year's events were exactly 52 (4 multiplied by 13) paragraphs. 52 is also the number of weeks in a year. *The End of Act 4 Flash was intended for, and appeared to be posted on 5/31/2010, day 413 of Homestuck, but was actually posted three days later. *The End of Act 4 Flash is 4:13 long, ignoring the preloader and the brief sequence at the end. *Dave, John, and Rose enter the Medium at the end of Acts 4 , 1 , and 3 . *Andrew has said on the forums that Homestuck may be comprised of 3 acts, followed by 1 intermission and 4 more acts; however, this might have been a joke, as it was pointing out that Andrew can 'make anything fit anything'. However, the fact that Homestuck will have 7 acts was confirmed by Andrew on Formspring. :*With Act 5 being bifurcated, this could also read as 4 acts of kids, 1 act of trolls and 3 more acts of kids. Appearances related to the Songs *The album was released on April 13th, had 13 tracks, and cost $4.13 USD. In addition, each preceding album had one fewer tracks, i.e. had 12 tracks. This keeps the arithmetical difference of each album number and its track count at 9. NOTE: As of June 2010, 3 of the songs were removed, so this is no longer the case. *On , " " is 1:34 long, and " " is 1:43 long. *The price of is $14.13. **Also should be noted is that the first song, " " and " " are each 1:43 long. Other Appearances *On this page,starting from the top, there are 1 "yes", then followed by 4 "yes", then 1, then 3. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Weird Plot Shit